


your eyes bled honey (and you shined golden)

by tanabubbles



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker AU, Dom Ryan, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Masochism, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Shane, Top Ryan, bottom shane, dw zan there's a lot of porn, surprisingly have never read a baker au in this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanabubbles/pseuds/tanabubbles
Summary: “Welcome to the Blissful Bergara Bakery,” she said lightly, “where all your dreams crumb true. How can I help you?”Shane stopped himself from groaning at the awful pun and elected to ignore it entirely. “Uh- my mom won some cruise tickets so she’s making me attend the baking class she signed up for. She kinda knows the owner of this place."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society - NYE Exchange





	your eyes bled honey (and you shined golden)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this fic is dedicated to Zan whom I know and love from the Shyan Shipping Society server. I really wanted to make them happy with a nice long fic, so here I am! The longer I spent on the dc server, the more I got to know Zan. Honestly, they're amazing and I love them a lot. I will forever hold the memory of us freaking out over DIMYHBB? in the general chat. It was our first real conversation together!! I'm glad it happened the way it did. Anyway, enjoy the fic! I'm not sure if I went overboard, but whatever. I hope they like it! I tried implementing as many tags of their choice as I could. Honestly, I didn't realize how little I knew about baking until I wrote this lol. I hope it's not too obvious! Love you, zan!
> 
> Second of all, thank you so much to AJ for being the beta for this fic! They've been supporting me and my other work, and honestly I feel so honored. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have such an amazing writer help me out with my own dumpster fires. It really means a lot and it's definitely a weight off of my shoulder knowing that someone can prevent disasters before I even make them. Agan, thank you, AJ! I love you!
> 
> Lastly, to the readers, I've never written porn this extensive in my life. Haha

_ “Don’t forget your apron, sweetie!” _

“Yeah- don’t worry. I got it, mom.”

_ “Tell Linda I said hi, dear. I haven’t seen her in ages! I remember when we were teenagers and we’d sneak out late at night-” _

“I know, mom. You guys would sneak into her boyfriend’s house, make cookies or something, and get shitfaced. You’ve told me this more times than I’ve actually  _ seen _ her.”

_ “No need to be snappy, love. It doesn’t look good on you. Anyway, your dad’s sipping some juice by the deck pool- there are so many pools here, sweetie! They’re deep enough to even keep your head beneath the water.” _

“I’ve always been more of a lazy river fan-”

_ “Oh, darling, look! A conga line! Sorry, baby. Your dad and I gotta go. Be a good boy and bake me something soon!” _

Shane’s mother hung up as quickly as she called. With an eye roll, he pocketed his phone and glanced at the cozy looking building from the window of his car.

The Blissful Bergara Bakeshop was modestly sized. Shane eyed the exterior closely, it was covered in light brown bricks that made way for the large airy windows that let in as much warm sunlight as possible. The pale blue curtains were drawn to the side, allowing passersby to look at the vast selection of pastries of all shapes and flavors. It didn’t look like the modern sort of bakeshops that were sprinkled all over California nowadays. Already, it was a stark contrast due to its relatively older age. It had a more earthy feel to it, like something out of an architecture magazine from the 60s.

Nervously, Shane combed his hair through his fingers. He watched people go in and go out of the establishment and he felt more and more like a creep the longer he sat there. It was weird that he felt nervous about this whole thing. He had no idea where it was coming from, but he guessed that his brain wasn’t used to his setting himself up for failure by trying new things. 

He wished he could leave and watch a Netflix documentary or something. He doesn’t even  _ like _ baking, exactly. Well, he definitely loved eating bread and all that, but actually  _ baking _ ? He couldn’t handle the mess that kept piling up and the ingredients that had him running around the kitchen. Hell, even going through all of that wasn’t an assurance that Shane would end up with something even remotely edible. It was chaotic and did not at all offer the calmness and serenity that baking is advertised as. He just wanted to leave and let Obi bully him for food or something.

He couldn’t, though. His mom’s making him do it.

Which is ridiculous, really. He’s an adult  _ damnit _ ! He’s allowed to say no to things. He could’ve just refused and spent the next few weeks doing whatever the hell his simple Midwestern heart wanted. His mother would’ve just had to find someone else to fill in her slot for the bake class. 

He didn’t, though, because Sherry Madej was scary.

With a shudder, he got out of his car and locked the doors behind him. He made his way to the quaint bakery, admiring the vintage feel that his history nerd brain immediately noticed. The closer he got, the stronger the smell of fresh bread became. Now, Shane could appreciate good food when it was in front of him. The stuff coming from Blissful Bergara almost made him float in the air and follow it in a trance-like state, similar to what happens in cartoons. 

He ignored the rumbling in his stomach and entered through the doors, being mindful to duck as to not hit his head. When the door moved, a soft pleasant chime of the bell was heard on top of him. There weren’t a lot of people inside, considering it was a late Tuesday afternoon, so it made sense that the few employees inside noticed his large presence pretty quickly.

The bakery was really leaning into the whole vintage aesthetic it was going for. It worked. The items for sale were placed on sturdy wooden display furnitures colored in the same pale blue the curtains were with gold accents highlighting the final output. There were various baking paraphernalia displayed all over along with various pictures of breads and pastries. The way it was designed gave it a bustling life that couldn’t be found in the minimalist style bakeshops popping up everywhere.

Although the entirety of the place wasn’t very big, it was filled to the brim with all sorts of food that smelled heavenly. Shane could feel his mouth water. Rows and rows of both sugary and savory sweets encased the area, making it feel wonderfully vibrant. It was warm inside. Very homey, too. It was like the bakeshop itself knew of its purpose and made sure to live up to its name. It reminded Shane of the afternoons when his dad would cycle around the town to bring home cupcakes or bread for his mother. 

The atmosphere was telling Shane to sit down, grab a hot cup of coffee, and get himself a slice of cake. It was ridiculous, but Shane had to admire the way the bakery was manipulating him into buying things simply because of the  _ vibe _ .

Shane shuffled himself awkwardly to the front counter. There was a woman, probably in her early twenties and working part-time, who was smiling at him as he arrived. She had a youthful face, blonde hair, and a nametag that had KELSEY written on it in bold.

“Welcome to the Blissful Bergara Bakery,” she said lightly, “where all your dreams crumb true. How can I help you?”

Shane stopped himself from groaning at the awful pun and elected to ignore it entirely. “Uh- my mom won some cruise tickets so she’s making me attend the baking class she signed up for so I can fill in for her. She kinda knows the owner of this place -Linda, if she’s familiar to you- so she didn’t want to get a refund or cancel. So… here I am.” Shane trailed off with an awkward shrug.

“Oh, Mrs. Bergara! Yeah, she’s great. She lets me get away with a lot of stuff.” She laughed and Shane smiled politely. “You might not see her today, though. I think she’s taking care of a sick relative out of Cali. She’ll be here soon, though.”

Shane blinked. “I’m sorry to hear, but-” he looked around, “-does that mean there won’t be any workshops soon? Since she’s the one who handles the classes, I think.”

Was Shane free to run home now?

“Nah, her son’s taking over!”

Goddamnit- wait.

“Her son?” Shane furrowed his eyebrow, puzzled. “I didn’t know she had a son. Mom’s never mentioned it before.”

“Yeah, she definitely does! He’s a rascal.” She rolled her eyes fondly. “He’s probably around your age, actually. Maybe you’d get along? I’m sorry if you get weirded out by him, though. I promise he’s just being nice.”

“My middle name’s weird, baby!” Shane cringed at the reflex response, but Kelsey seemed unbothered. He coughed, trying to relieve the tension on his shoulders that was clearly absent on Kelsey’s. “Sorry about that. So, I guess I gotta go… where’s the workshop thing?”

She pointed at a door situated at the far back of the room. Its pale blue colors stood out against the brown wood of the walls. With a grateful nod, Shane nodded at the cashier. Kelsey waved at him and tried to discreetly pull out a video game Shane apparently distracted her from.

His long legs got him there a little quicker than he would’ve liked. Ignoring his instinct to bolt from an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people to do an unfamiliar task, he grasped the doorknob and let himself in. He was looking downwards, trying to make himself unnoticeable which was usually impossible due to his height.

Apparently, Shane didn’t have to make himself scarce.

There was commotion coming from the side of the room farther upfront. There were more people clustered around that area, huddling amongst themselves to be a part of the numerous conversations jumping around. The crowd was mostly made up of retirees and some middle-aged adults. They already seemed to be familiar with one another, which Shane found unfortunate. He wasn’t here to make friends, per se. It just felt weird being out of the loop. It was like being the new kid in school all over again, but with more taxes to worry about.

He was broken out of his reverie by a voice that sounded much younger compared to the others. The pleasant timbre was like a bell chiming in the room, grabbing everyone’s attention with its soft notes. The voice bounced around conversations, teasing its presence to anyone who’d give it a second glance.

“Hey, Mrs. Lopez! Your hair looks great!”

There was… a frat boy. No, an alley basketball player? Did those even exist? Shane’s eyes scanned the man who seemed to attract grandparents like a moth to a flame. He was much smaller compared to Shane in height, but otherwise, he had a strong build. His arms were strong and muscular, always ready to get down to business. Shane looked at his chest and almost felt himself whistle. The guy’s pectorals were broad, Shane noted with appreciation, which could be easily seen by the way his purple Lakers jersey hugged his figure. 

His face, on the other hand, was soft despite his dark beard. He looked boyish, almost. He was undoubtedly handsome by anyone’s standards. There was a grin on his face that promised a fun time to anyone who looked. His eyes were large pools of dark golden liquid that bled mischief. Really, Shane envied the lighthearted genuinity that the frat boy brought along his person. Being open and unafraid to have others see him vulnerable seemed to come so easily to him. 

Shane blinked out of his trance when his ears processed what the guy was saying.

“-glad to see your ‘lil skeleton’s shakin’ again, Mrs. Cleveland! Arthritis is a pain, huh?”

Shane watched as he quickly excused himself to make his way to another part of the room. He approached an old fellow who looked stern with his sharp features and impeccable way of dress. When he saw the frat boy, though, the guy actually  _ softened _ . 

“Mr. Davis! I’m glad you could make it! How’s the husband?”

They chatted for a bit before the frat boy swiftly made his way to another lady who waved at him.

“Ms. Wong- I hope you’re still with that fourth husband of yours! I quite liked him. Did you know he gave me a funny little carrot necklace last time you guys were here?”

Bringing himself back to reality, Shane averted his eyes and forced himself to keep moving. Had it been only a few seconds or a few hours? He sure as hell didn’t know. Why was he so interested in what the younger dude was doing? He was just talking up some seniors! He was just doing his job. Nothing spectacular, really. And yet… Shane wanted to continue watching.

Forcing his long legs back to life, he swiftly chose to sit at a booth that wasn’t vacated by anyone else. Usually, a table could fit about two to four people comfortably along with their baking materials and ingredients, but everyone already had their little groups and Shane didn’t want to intrude. Instead, he made the executive decision to isolate himself to the far back so that maybe he’d make some cookies and let everyone else assume he didn’t exist.

He sat down on a stool and just waited for it all to calm down. He thought about nothing in particular. He let his mind wander, appreciating the soft afternoon sunlight that was entering through the windows. The interior of the classroom reminded him of a spacious kitchen that he’s sure his grandparents would love. The aromas wafting all around could easily attract an orphan from a Charles Dickens novel. As Shane retreated further into his head, even the mindless chatter became pleasant background noise. 

Hey, maybe this wouldn’t be  _ that _ bad.

“Bro! You new here?” 

Shane jumped. He looked to his right and saw the pretty boy who the older folk seemed to love. Up close, the guy standing next to him looked… better. Much better. Shane had a front view seat for all he had to offer and he definitely offered a lot. It was a very pleasant experience. 

The guy was pretty short, though. Shane was sitting on a stool and he was still eye level, maybe still taller, than him.

Too late, he realized it was taking him longer to reply to a question than what is deemed an appropriate amount. The guy’s easygoing smile turned hesitant and his posture was becoming awkward

“Y-yeah,” Shane stuttered, “my mom couldn’t go so… here I am. Ready to… bake a leg.”

Externally, Shane was still. Internally, Shane was screaming to all the rings of hell to swallow him whole and to never let him resurface ever again. The pun was terrible, he knew, but he’d never been the best smooth talker with strangers. Would he think Shane was too weird? Were they on totally different wavelengths? This was a nightmare and Shane just wanted to wake up.

“Get batter puns, dude. Get it?” The guy laughed at his own joke.

Shane’s weird eyebrows shot up. “Not the best, but I can’t judge.” He let himself relax a little. The NBA player wannabe seemed cool.

“Nah, you def can’t.” He smiled again. “I’m Ryan.” He held out his hand for Shane to shake.

Shane shook it, subtly appreciating the strong grip Ryan had. “My name is Shane,” he said.

“Hi, Shane!” Ryan waved his hand slightly. “Say, do you have a partner already?”

“I- huh? A partner?” Shane had to admire the straightforwardness of the guy. The confidence to ask if he was single? It was a bit random, though. A tad bit strange. Again, who was he to judge?

Ryan nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Did you come here with anyone?” He cocked his head to the side curiously.

“No-” Shane hesitated, “-why do you ask?”

Perplexed, Ryan looked at him. “The class your mom signed up for was a 2-for-1 thing where you could learn to bake with another person for half the price. I thought you’d, you know, bring someone.”

“That makes sense,” Shane said, hoping his growing blush would skip town already. “She didn’t tell me to bring someone so… well, I’m tall enough for two, aren’t I?”

Ryan laughed. It was a pleasant thing to hear. “Yeah, you sasquatch! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were just a couple of gnomes in a coat. Really, does anyone need to be that tall?” Ryan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Anyway, that’s besides the point. The activities for this class heavily revolve around teamwork and stuff, so...”

“There’s no ‘I’ in cream, is what you’re saying.”

“No- well, yeah! Stop the puns, but yup. Do you have anyone who can partner up with you? The other folk over here already paired themselves up.”

Shane thought back to his friends and his coworkers. None of them were particularly interested in baking. He wasn’t even sure if he could bribe anyone into spending their next ten Tuesday afternoons in a bakery well outside the heart of LA. So, he shook his head minutely.

“No? Well, that’s alright. I can pair up with you, big guy! Sorry if I get a bit bossy. Mom says I can be a little shit to work with.” He shrugged. “We might have to be a little more chill, if that’s okay. I gotta instruct the others before I can help you out. Hope that doesn’t bother you too much. I promise we’ll be making banana bread in no time!”

Before Shane could even think of a response, Ryan left to talk with the other participants. 

_ Shane _ was going to be  _ partners _ with  _ him _ ?

Well, shit.

First of all, he was absolute shit at baking. Like, no kidding. He keeps worrying so much about the right measurements and precision that the whole thing ends up like a planned mess. Second of all, he wasn’t really good around people he barely knew. He was a tall blubbering stick of awkwardness. He wouldn’t call himself an awful conversationalist by any means, but put him in a position where he knows nothing about his environment and you’re in for an embarrassing treat. He prayed that Ryan was the kind of guy that loved hearing himself speak. That would make things  _ much _ easier.

Lastly… Ryan was cute. Real cute. Shane couldn’t stress enough how strange this was, seeing as he was pretty sure he’d only been attracted to women most of his life.

Well, that was a tiny lie. Growing up, he’d had his share of male celebrity crushes. To be fair, they were nothing like Ryan. When he was younger, he’d always thought Clark Gable and Jeremy Irons were very handsome in a vintage sort of way. He tried imitating their speech and mannerisms, too. Shane supposed it was easy to say that he simply idolized those men. Maybe he just thought they were cool.

That, however, didn’t explain his most recent fixation on newer actors like Rami Malek and Mena Massoud. If anything, it confused him even more. He didn’t exactly have types, but if he did, Ryan didn’t categorize as any of them.

Whatever. Maybe Shane was just pleasantly surprised to see a cute guy at such a random moment. That would easily explain his nerves.

And yet… Shane looked up again and saw Ryan conversing with an old couple farther to the left. He was holding his belly as he laughed at something they said. The trio acted like they had known each other all their lives, the way they spoke with one another. It was incredibly sweet. Shane wondered if he’d ever be able to be a part of something similar one day, too.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ryan was done being a people pleaser. Shane saw him make his way towards the front of the room. Shane watched in fascination as he hastily wrapped an adorably yellow apron around his body. It looked worn and a little too short for him. Still, he wore it like a medal.

“So!” Ryan clapped his hands together, quickly managing to quiet everyone. “Welcome to the Blissful Bergara Bakeshop! You signed up for some classes and you’re in luck! You are gunna be taught by LA’s best boy himself, Ryan Bergara.” He outright beamed at the positive reaction he got. “I’m sure you guys were expecting my mom -which is totally valid!- but she’s out of town for her sick brother. Don’t worry, your substitute is pretty cool.” He winked.

Shane rolled his eyes.

Ryan continued, gesticulating wildly. “Anyway, we’re not gunna be learning the basics. You guys signed up for the intermediate classes-”

Shane gulped.

“-so you’re going to have to enjoy challenging yourselves! We’ll be learning to bake new things every week so it’s best to keep your head in the game so as to not fall on your ass.”

Maybe he should have taken up his mother’s advice and looked up a little more on baking. He was going to look like such an asshole later when Ryan realizes he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“Okay,” Ryan appeared to be ready to begin, “Let’s start! Today we will be making some Double Lemon Poppy Seed Muffins! I’ll be explaining the procedure in a bit. Some of the ingredients are already on your work stations, but some are over here at mine. This is a really hands-on class, so feel free to be adventurous! I’ll be going around if you guys need any help. Hopefully, nothing catches on fire this time!”

The other people nodded and seemed excited already, but Shane was a little lost. First of all, why the long name? Couldn’t they just call it Lemon Muffins?  _ Geez _ . Second of all, he didn’t know what those looked or tasted like. He was really out of his element here.

When Ryan began explaining the steps, Shane brought out a tiny notebook he got from a Halloween party and started writing down whatever Ryan was saying. He may be a failure in the kitchen, but he’s not going down without a fight. It was a struggle to keep up with Ryan’s pace, but Shane did his best.

“-then you’re done! Pretty simple, right guys?”

Everyone else but Shane nodded in agreement. Some were already starting alongside their pair. Shane looked at the table in front of him, a little overwhelmed and a little determined. Placing his notebook down, he began by locating the sugar and lemon zest. Afterwards, he poured it into a bowl  _ -why were there so many bowls here?- _ and used his hands to mix them together.

Lost in thought, he allowed himself to watch Ryan from the corner of his eyes. Watching him walk around the place, with an apron that accentuated his large biceps and flour all over him, was enough to inspire a blush from Shane. He thought it looked awfully domestic. It’s not like he’s ever been into that, but Ryan really made it work for him. It was hard  _ not _ to be into it.

Admittedly, this made Shane want to impress the guy. It was ridiculous considering they literally just met, but still. It would be embarrassing if he let him down. He wondered how Ryan would react if Shane purposefully messed up his creation just to get a reaction out of him.

It was a silly thought. Shane would never do that. Never.

Although, he did wonder what Ryan would do if he figured it out. He’s been all smiles and laughter today. Would he look at Shane different after? Would he be disappointed in him? Would he take extra time to teach him or would he think he was being irritating? Would he… make Shane beg for his attention?

“Hey, buddy! How’s your lemony treat doing?”

Shane felt his soul leave his body. With wide eyes, Shane looked down to see Ryan grinning up at him.

“It’s just-” he looked at his current creation, “-a blob right now.”

Ryan was looking at the bowl now, too. Under his gaze, Shane couldn’t help but move his hands which were covered in all sorts of ingredients now, too.

“I think you should add more sugar.”

“What?” Shane blinked.

“I think you should add more sugar, dude. Just a little.”

Shane felt himself hunch over ever so slightly, trying to make himself feel smaller. “I followed the measurements exactly, though.” 

“That’s great and all, but it’ll make the final output much better. Trust me on this, big guy! If it ends up bad because it was a sweet mess, then I’ll be happy to eat it all for myself. Deal?”

Honestly, if Ryan had roped him into a pyramid scheme or something equally nefarious, Shane knew he’d say yes.

“Sure,” he replied, “the extra sugar might help you grow a couple of inches.”

“Hey!” There was a pout on his lips. “I’m 5’10, sasquatch! Not everyone can be born a tree!”

Shane shrugged. “It worked for me.”

“Whatever.” He snorted. Before Shane could do anything, Ryan grabbed his wrist and put a cup in his hand. It had a little bit of sugar in it. At that point, Ryan still hadn’t let go of Shane. Instead, he maneuvered his own hand so that it was guiding Shane into pouring the contents of the cup into the bowl. “There, was that so hard?”

“N-no,” he said, feeling the tips of his ears warming up, “It wasn’t.”

With a cheeky wink, he began walking away. “Now, I know I’m too sweet for you to handle, but that shouldn’t reflect in your baking!”

“Anything with your reflection on it would shatter, little guy.” Shane huffed. Despite his acidic comeback, Shane was fighting off a smile that was tugging on his lips-

“You suck- wait, that’s the cutest notebook I’ve ever seen!”

“Huh?” Shane looked at him weirdly. 

Ryan had apparently spotted the notebook he had placed somewhere on the table. It wasn’t that special, honestly. He just snagged it from a drawer a few minutes before he drove to the bakery. He had forgotten its existence until this very moment.

“It’s tiny,” he said

“You’re tiny.” Shane ignored the glare. “It doesn’t make it extraordinary. There are other small notebooks at Target or something.” 

“Yeah, but this has a ghost on it!”

Shane furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “So? It’s a tiny cartoon ghost sprite. I guess it’s kinda cute, but there’s not much else going for it.”

“I’m a sucker for ghost stuff.” Ryan was still looking at the cover of the notepad. “Especially cute Halloween themed ones. I just think they’re neat.” 

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Shane said out of reflex.

Really, why was Ryan looking at him weirdly now? “Yeah they are, dude.” He spoke in such a matter-of-fact way that convinced Shane that he was crazy. “There are so many documentaries, video proof, and eye witness accounts that prove their existence!”

“All of those are easily faked.” Shane raised an eyebrow at him and Ryan narrowed his eyes. “Science has repeatedly debunked this. Like, a lot. There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. Shane had considered himself a strong man until that moment. He couldn’t help but admire the even more pronounced muscles on his arms and chest. It was a beautiful sight, but he chose to ignore it in favor of not looking like a creep. Also, it helped that Ryan was infuriatingly dead set on saying ghosts were real.

“What are you talking about? There’s science stuff for ghosts, too! Stuff like spirit boxes-”

“Spirit boxes?!”

“Yeah! They help you talk with dead people who haven’t moved on.”

“Now, wait just a minute-”

“Before you say anything, I know for a fact that those are legit.” Ryan proudly smiled. “I’ve tried them out a bunch of times and they worked! I got some full sentences and shit. It was terrifying, but so cool. If you’re still doubting me, I have it videotaped! Hell, you can help me bust some ghosts if you really wanna believe. We can call ourselves the Ghoulboys!”

Shane tried to process all of this. “I won’t go ghost hunting with you because there won’t be any ghosts to hunt.” 

“Dude,” he said, “Maybe you just need a first hand experience to believe.”

Exasperated, Shane shook his head. “You’re weird for this, Ryan. You have the body and the personality of a 90s movie jock stereotype. Really, what’s next? You’re gonna tell me that you believe in shit like bigfoot and aliens, too?” Shane laughed, then immediately slowed down his laughter at the indignant expression on Ryan’s face. “Ryan,” he said slowly, “... do you believe in bigfoot and aliens?”

Ryan’s cheeks tinted darker. “You say that like it’s a bad thing!”

“Geez,” Shane remarked, “it’s go big or go home for you, eh?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Shane waved his hands as a sign of surrender. “I guess I really can’t judge a book by its cover. It’s like you’re going through an occult phase but skipped over the whole visual aesthetic. Which, frankly, is the best part and I’m disappointed you don’t feel the same way.”

“It’s not occult exactly.” Ryan shrugged. “I just like believing in the unknown.”

“How adventurous of you,” Shane chortled.

“You laugh now, but if I somehow manage to harness the power of a thousand demons, it’s over for you and your big head.”

Okay, Shane had to laugh at that one. “Demons!” Shane slapped his hand on his knee. “Demons, too? Ryan, you are a marvel.” He looked at him and ignored the darkening glower on his face, a teasing twinkle in his gaze. “Never change, Ryan. Never change.”

“I hope you know you’re pretentious.” Ryan muttered.

“I’m always pretentious, baby!” Shane laughed. “Get used to it, Ryan. I can have this conversation all day. I’ve found my life’s purpose of infuriating you for two hours for the next nine weeks.”

“The horror.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Also, d-don’t call me baby.” He stammered as an afterthought.

“Of course, Ry guy.” Shane agreed, fully prepared to call him baby again and again just to see that flustered look on his face. “If it makes you feel better, despite my skepticism, I’m actually open to the thought of ghosts existing.”

“Really?” Ryan brightened at that and Shane was reminded of a tiny puppy being offered a treat.

“Yeah,” he said, “I gotta warn you, though. It’s going to be hard to convince me. Like, really hard.”

“Doesn’t matter!” Ryan chirped. “I’ll get you to believe in ghosts, big guy! Mark my words! Here-” grabbing a pen from his pocket, he proceeded to write something in Shane's notebook. “-I literally marked my words. Just so neither of us forget.”

“I just hope you know how weird you’re being.”

“Of course I do.” He grinned. “Just to be clear, though. If I get you some evidence, you’re fully prepared to believe?”

Shane nodded and raised his hand. “Scout’s honor.”

“Why do I have a feeling you’ve never been a scout?”

“Hey- yeah, no. I’ve never been. I still promise, though.”

Ryan nodded, satisfied. “I’ll just help out ol’ Ms. Kuznetsov over there. I swear, if I turn my back for a second she’ll start making cinnamon rolls instead.”

“Don’t keep her waiting on my behalf.”

“I’ll see you in a sec, Shane. Don’t start believing in ghosts without me!” And then he left as quickly as he came.

Shane was rather mystified with that whole interaction. It felt so random that a part of him believed he just made it up out of sheer boredom.

He didn’t, though, judging by the way his heart was fluttering against his chest.

The last few hours of the class went well, in Shane’s opinion. It got quieter once the initial excitement wore off. Shane actually felt like he was enjoying himself. There was something about being in a cozy environment while doing something as domestic as baking. Ryan, of course, was another factor. Shane looked forward to the times where the shorter man would come up and check his progress. Sometimes, he’d tell Shane he was doing great and other times, he’d gently help him out during the trickier parts. Or relentlessly mock him for it.

Shane was, embarrassingly enough, torn between doing his best and messing up on purpose.

It was unfortunate that Ryan couldn’t stay still long enough to actually be Shane’s partner instead of bossing him around for a few seconds. He’d have a lot of fun teasing him about ghosts. Shane wasn’t one to make a habit out of bullying someone he’d just met, but everything came naturally with Ryan. It was fun and he was so easy to rile up.

Before he knew it, he was already grabbing his batch from the communal oven. After a few hours and several retries, he finally finished. Everyone else was already enjoying their own creations, but that didn’t really matter to Shane. Right now, all he cared about was what Ryan would say. 

“Hey, buddy!” Speak of the devil. “You done?”

“Obviously,” Shane said, holding the tray using oven mitts he found in his kitchen.

“If this were graded, I’d have deducted points for cheek.”

“I’d report you to the principal.”

“I’m above the law. They can’t touch this!”

“Okay, I’ll tell your mother.”

“Woah! Take it easy, man.” Ryan laughed. “No need to bring out the big guns. Hey, would you mind if I grab a bite already? I wanna eat them hot and judge you accordingly.” He looked down at the muffins Shane was neatly trying to separate from the tray.

“Go ahead,” Shane said, wholly unprepared for Ryan’s reaction.

He watched with anticipation as Ryan grabbed a muffin and stared at it. He commented on its appearance and aroma, but Shane could only stare at the way Ryan was eyeing it so intently. He was very focused, trying to spot details even Shane didn’t know existed. 

He timidly wondered what it would feel like to be looked at by those eyes.

“-doesn’t look like it’s going to crawl away and destroy New York, at least.” Ryan commented. “Kinda looks a little denser than necessary, but I can forgive that.”

“Thanks?”

“Now, for the taste test! This tongue is ready to feel up your warm treat!” 

Shane was glad Ryan was unable to see the blush that formed on his face. “Gross,” he said to cover it up.

He watched as Ryan bit into the muffin. His eyes were now closed and he was taking his time with it. Shane didn’t understand why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like there were any stakes here. He was just some guy asking the workshop baker to taste his muffin. He knew that. And yet, that didn’t explain why his heart was dropping further and further down a void.

“It’s salty.”

Shane blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s salty.”

“But… I followed the instructions.”

“How much salt did you put in?”

“A half cup-”

“A half cup?!” Ryan exclaimed, horrified.

“That’s what I wrote in my notebook,” Shane defended.

“Dude,” Ryan laughed, “it has to be half a tablespoon! Bro, that’s a lot of salt!”

Shane felt a mortified blush creeping up his cheeks. “S-seriously?” He stammered. “I’m sorry, Ryan. I didn’t know-”

“Nah, man! It’s alright. You’re here to learn. What’s the point in coming here if you were already the Gordon Ramsey of baking? Here.” He handed Shane a piece of his muffin. “See for yourself, in case you’re doubting me.”

Shane plopped it into his mouth, determined to prove Ryan wrong but almost immediately regretting it afterwards. “Eugh, that’s awful. How are you so calm about this? That was nasty.”

“It wasn’t that bad, you know? You almost had it. Everything else was alright. It’s just saltier than my ex.”

“That’s bad, right?”

“Real bad.”

“Sorry my baking was akin to a scornful past love.”

“Believe me, I’ve made worse.” Ryan said with a boyish grin. “I hope you weren’t going to take that home to your girlfriend, though.”

“What-” Shane coughed, surprised, “I don’t… I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Ryan cocked his head to the side. “Boyfriend?”

“No,” Shane croaked.

“That’s cool. Real cool. Uh-” Ryan averted his gaze. “Do you want something sweet? To get our minds off of that salted piece of moist horror.”

Before Shane could answer, Ryan was already gone. Shane felt like this day had been the most confusing of his whole life. He barely had any idea what was going on. He knew he may have been less than subtle with his interest in Ryan, but he thought he played it off well as an awkward newbie who had no idea what he was doing. Even more confusing, he only now wondered if maybe Ryan might have been flirting with him the whole time, too.

Before Shane could ponder these alarming new thoughts any further, Ryan came back with a small plate with what seemed to be a small plate with surprisingly nice presentation considering the short time frame.

“I’m back!” Ryan gasped. “I got you some pies I made! We’re gonna have a fruit pie special tomorrow, so I thought I’d let you be one of the first to try it out.”

Shane felt himself glow at the admission. “Are you sure? I feel like this might be wasted on me.” 

“I have never been more serious about anything else in my entire life,” Ryan joked, “Now eat it and watch me suffer. I haven’t actually tasted those yet so it might just be as bad as your salt muffins.”

“What kind of pies are these? You could be poisoning me, for all I know.”

“I would never,” Ryan said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “They’re not pies, exactly. They’re more of baked fruit. I pegged you as someone who’d be into healthy stuff like that. Anyway, that’s a baked peach parfait, the other’s a baked grapefruit, and the last is an opposite-apple-pie or just a baked apple.” He handed Shane the plate and wrung his fingers together nervously. “I hope you like it, man. They’re pretty easy to make. I can teach you sometimes. Only if you’d want to, though. Uh, I mean it.”

Shane didn’t need to be told twice. The sweet fruity smell coming from the tiny baked desserts was making his mouth water and his stomach rumble. Without a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed the smallest one, barely large enough to engulf the palm of this hand, and put the whole thing in his mouth.

It was… Shane couldn’t even begin to describe how good it tasted. It melted in his mouth and every bite exploded with flavor. He had to cover his lips using his fingers because of the less than appropriate sounds unwittingly coming from his throat. It was so good that Shane was more than willing to be a dutiful house husband or even a sleep deprived salaryman for one Ryan Bergara if he had the opportunity to have this baked treat a few more times.

“Ryan-” Shane managed to say before he ate another pie, “-This is amazing. Dude, where did you learn to make this? It makes me wanna-”  _ have your children _ “-turn you into my baking slave or something!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Ryan wrinkled his nose. “My mom taught me. I’m not sure why you’re so impressed. It’s not that special, honestly. Even a toddler can make that stuff.” There was a flattered grin on his face that made him look even more attractive.

Shane shrugged before devouring the last pie on the plate. “Seems pretty great to me. All my mom taught me was how to duck under door frames so I don’t hit my head.”

“That’s a valuable life skill, especially considering that huge noggin of yours.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just telling you what even your mom believed to be true, man.”

“I choose not to respond to that.” Shane scoffed. “Really, though. If this funny little treat is something you can make with little effort, then I can’t wait to taste other stuff you do!”

“R-really?” Ryan averted his eyes. “I don’t think I’m as good as my mom. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

With a courage that Shane assumed came from a sugar rush, he put his left arm over Ryan’s shoulders and guided them towards one of the large windows to the side of the workshop. He felt Ryan’s breath hitch and Shane prayed to god that the little guy couldn’t hear the loud thumping in his chest.

“Ryan,” Shane said as casually as possible, “I’d propose to you right here right now with a donut if that meant I could eat something you baked again.”

Ryan snorted and lightly swatted away Shane’s arm. “I’m not going to be some large headed white boy’s housewife. I’ve got shit to do.” He crossed his arms and glared at him.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Shane raised an eyebrow and leaned his side against the wall. 

“I dunno. Basketball.”

“That’s it?”

“What do  _ you _ have going for you?”

“Valid point.”

“You’re a weird man, Ryan Bergara.” Shane shook his head fondly.

“Me?!” Ryan parroted, looking affronted. “You proposed just two minutes ago so I’d bake you pie. Just get in line and buy the bundle packs like the rest of us, dipshit.”

Shane waved his hand. “Let bygones be bygones.” His eyes caught the time from the watch on his wrist. With wide eyes he shifted from his position and looked apologetically at his new friend. Or crush? He wasn’t sure. “Hey, Ry, I gotta go. It’s almost dinner and I got a cat to feed.”

He didn’t miss the way Ryan deflated. “That’s cool,” he said, “A hungry cat would eat you in your sleep.”

“Knowing Obi, he probably wouldn’t even wait ‘til I’m asleep.” Shane muttered darkly, grabbing his stuff with Ryan in tow.

When was about to reach the door, he spared one last glance at Ryan. He was beginning to be swept away by the other crowd who was asking his opinion on their baking. He couldn’t help but grab his attention one last time.

“Hey, Ry!” Shane shouted from halfway across the room.

With raised eyebrows, Ryan looked back at him. “Didn’t you have a cat to feed, sasquatch?”

“Ghosts aren’t real!” With one final laugh, Shane shut the door and made his way to his parked car. He revelled in the angry look on Ryan’s face and felt warmth rise in his cheeks the more he thought about the day he spent with his little baker.

* * *

The one week wait before his next baking class proved to Shane that he is, in fact, a weak man.

A very weak man.

So weak that he went out of his way to visit the bakery every morning for breakfast.

Not to see Ryan, of course. Their pastries were great and the prices were pretty good.

… okay, who was he kidding? Of course it was because of the large chance he’d see Ryan again. He could barely sleep the night after his first workshop because his mind was plagued with thoughts of him. He was tossing and turning on his bed until he defeatedly decided to drag himself to the Blissful Bergara Bakeshop next thing in the morning.

Ryan, despite their brief interactions, had left an impression on him. What stood out the most to Shane was the stark contrast between his body and build compared to his thoughts and personality. He was like sunshine, warm and unassuming. He smiled so freely and was so unafraid to have his heart on his sleeves. He didn’t cower from his emotions. In fact, he revelled in it. It was like he had a lust for all things bright and soft, leaving Shane to follow the fragments of stardust he left in his path.

And yet he dressed like a sexually repressed frat boy.

He was a magnet that Shane felt an undeniable pull towards. He was so enamored by him that it were as though he were an addict desperately crawling around for his next fix.

It was rather bold of him to feel so strongly about someone who might not even like him the same way, or even to the same extent. Hell, he didn’t even know if he were single or if he liked men. And even if those two were in Shane’s favor, was he even Ryan’s type at all? Were the niceties they exchanged during the class just a part of the job? He had no real way of knowing for sure. He was charging through this blindly without any assurance that he was simply walking himself towards a dark void.

And yet, he persisted.

Every morning, before he started editing videos and appearing on Buzzfeed videos, he’d rise before the sun and get himself ready for a quick morning chat with Ryan. It’s only been a few days, but he’s figured out his schedule easily enough.

During weekdays, Ryan could be found running around the kitchen making fresh bread for the early birds. He’d be wearing the same apron he’d worn during the workshop with an additional chef hat that sat a little too largely on his head. When he’d see Shane from the little window, he’d drop what he’s doing and offer him a cup of coffee. Shane would still pay for it along with other pastries, much to Ryan’s chagrin, and they’d chat for a bit before Shane would have to leave for work. 

Of course, Ryan would manage to slip Shane some special treats before he could go and Shane would fall faster and harder with each bite.

On the other days, he’d found that Ryan would be off to the gym or out for a jog instead of baking. Kelsey, the cashier, took pity on his crestfallen expression and said that Ryan would be back during the afternoon. So, during the weekends, he’d stop by after work to grab a cupcake or something and prayed to god that Ryan would make an appearance.

If Shane were being honest, he did feel like he was being a little creepy. Maybe too persistent? The only thing that was redeeming him here was that Ryan seemed to be looking forward to their short meetings as much as Shane did.

Whenever he visited, Ryan would get the sweetest smile on his face that he didn’t even try to fight off. His eyes would brighten and he’d do a little jog to reach Shane faster. He’d talk animatedly about anything, whether it be about cakes or bullying Shane into believing in ghosts. Whether it be early in the morning or late in the afternoon, he’d always find a way to smile as if Shane were the most important person in the world.

Not always, though. Especially when Shane would decide to be a little shit just to see what he’d do.

_ “Good morning, Shane.” Ryan was placing freshly baked bread inside the display pantries when Shane walked in the fifth time around. _

_ With a smile that was never on his face that early, he made his way to his friend. “Hi, Ryan.” He looked at the delicious smelling food in front of him. “What’s that?” _

_ “Banana bread, duh. What else does it look like?” Ryan rolled his eyes. _

_ Shane leaned against one of the shelves. “You know for a fact that I don’t know how to tell the difference when they’re the same shape as the rest of them. Unless you let me taste some...” _

_ Ryan raised an eyebrow. “I’m beginning to think you only come here because I let you eat some of the rejects.” _

_ “That’s just the beginning, Ryan. If I worm my way into your heart quick enough, I’ll be able to get your secret formula and open my own bakery before our baking classes end.” _

_ “You’d give yourself food poisoning before you get to think of what to call your bakery. Shane, man, you suck at making bread.” _

_ “You say that as if it isn’t a reflection of your awful teaching skills.” _

_ Shane laughed as Ryan irritably hit the side of his arm. He thought he was very cute when he got all riled up. His face got all flushed and his lips would tighten into a pout. _

During their brief moments together, they’d share little bits of themselves. They found out that they both loved film and were completely addicted to popcorn. Sometime later, Ryan said he’d hit himself on the head after falling into a pile of bricks while Shane admitted that he’d gotten a nosebleed the very first time he’d walked into a church. They both looked at each other weirdly after those admissions, but it felt good sharing details about their lives.

Were those dates? Shane wasn’t sure. Did he want them to be? Desperately.

He was just glad that the next classes Shane attended starred Ryan just as much as it had the first time around. Honestly, Shane felt somewhat like a teacher’s pet. He’d spent the past few nights reading about the basics of cooking and trying it out himself. It was like extra credit work to seduce the teacher.

He didn’t judge himself too harshly for it because it seemed to work.

_ “Ry!” Shane called out the minute he opened the door to the workshop. Everything was the same, from the earthy smell to the baker wearing a Lakers jersey and apron. It was his third time appearing in this class so he made sure to swing by a little earlier than anyone else. _

_ Ryan waved at him from the front of the room. He was preparing the ingredients and materials they’d be using. Last week, he said they’d learn how to make peanut butter pie. “Hi, Shane. Be a dear and do the heavy lifting for me.” He pointed to the electronic mixers that needed to be distributed to the various tables. _

_ “You’re stronger than me,” Shane grumbled while proceeding to do what was told. _

_ Ryan shrugged, unbothered. “Tall people don’t have rights.” _

_ “I resent that.” _

_ “I don’t care. Now, why are you here so early? Thought you could lick a spoon of peanut butter?” _

_ “I’m not a dog, Ry.” Shane rolled his eyes and pulled out a small tupperware from his backpack. “Here. Don’t judge me too hard. I tried my best. And yes, I didn’t put half a cup of salt this time.” _

_ With a raised eyebrow, Ryan removed the lid and stared into its contents. “Brownies?” _

_ “Brownies!” Shane nodded eagerly. “I felt a bit like a loser coming here because I had no idea what was going on most of the time. So I just did my best to not burn the house down and taught myself a thing or two.” _

_ Ryan laughed. “I feel like a teacher trying to fight off a rabid teacher’s pet, nerd.” _

_ “Just shut up and take a bite.” _

_ Shane watched with anticipation as the baker did just that. It was like watching him taste the Double Lemon Poppy Seed Muffins all over again. He didn’t know what reaction he’d get but he’s sure as hell getting one. With anticipation, he watched him chew a whole slice. _

_ Ryan looked up at him and Shane stopped breathing. There was that smile on his brownie covered lips and a twinkle in his eyes. “I love it,” he said. “I’m eating all of this and you can’t have it anymore.” _

_ Shane laughed, relieved. “For a minute there, I thought you were going to say I put too much chocolate or something.” _

_ “Well-” _

_ “Ryan!” _

_ “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He laughed. “I promise, it tastes amazing. You really improved, big guy. What are you going to name it?” _

_ Shane blinked. “Uh, brownies.” _

_ “Idiot. It’s the first thing you made that came up right and you’re going to just call them brownies? When I was six, I called my first batch of muffins the ‘You Ain’t Got Muffin On Me by Rynasaur Bergara’ and it was dope.” _

_ “I hope you know that that wasn’t a good name.” _

_ Ryan shrugged. “It didn’t have to be. It was just a placeholder name for the fun time I had making it. Come on, man! Name your brownies.” _

_ Shane thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. “I got it.” _

_ “Spill, man. I’m dying here.” _

_ “I’m calling my brownies the ‘Ghosts Aren’t Real; Ryan Bergara Sucks by Shane ‘Brownie God’ Madej’. It has a ring to it, right?” _

_ “Leave. Leave and never return.” _

_ “Just because it sounds better than your shitty muffin pun doesn’t mean you get to kick me out. I go to class here, you know.” _

And that’s how it usually went down. They’d formally see each other once a week for class. Ryan would try salvaging whatever’s left of Shane’s disastrous attempts and Shane would offer some baked treats he’d made before coming. They’d talk and banter and laugh as much as they’d like. The older people had loved to tease them about their newfound friendship. They often recounted their own past instances of young love and Shane and Ryan would ignore their respective feelings of blushing embarrassment.

During the other days, Shane would drive up to the bakery for food and the two of them would hang out for as long as they could before Shane could end up late for work. Shane would groan about having to appear in the weirder videos while Ryan would glare at the cinnamon rolls he made that didn’t turn out quite right.

It was all very exhilarating and relieving at the same time. They found a pattern of their own creation that they could immerse themselves into. Even though they don’t really get to chat for very long, it still feels like they have spent an eternity in each other’s presence.

The longer he spent with him, the harder he fell. Shane couldn’t deny that Ryan was a bit of a weirdo, perhaps even weirder than himself.  _ That _ was saying something.

_ “Why do you know so much about serial killers?” Shane narrowed his eyes. _

_ “I’m not a serial killer, if that’s what you’re thinking.” _

_ “I never said you were, but now that you say it like that-” _

_ “For the record, I’m really not. It’s just fun to think about. These unsolved cases are usually the most interesting, man! It’s like reading a detective novel, but make it more realistic.” _

_ Shane snorted, but the ends of his lips were traitorously curled upwards. They were sitting on a little table setup within the bakery, drinking tea and eating brioche to help them forget about the morning chill. He watched as Ryan animatedly discussed the value of knowing about murderers and criminals. He was gesticulating wildly, trying to prove a point. Shane maintained his pretentious derision, purely out of spite, but he couldn’t help but marvel at how much livelier Ryan gets when he talks about things he’s passionate about. _

_ “-are you even listening, dude? Albert Fish is one of the worst serial killers out there! He was literally called the Wolf of Wysteria. Isn’t that a super fucking cool title?” _

_ Shane hummed, largely just to annoy him. “Whatever you say, Ry.” _

_ “You’d be the shittiest criminal, Shane. Your long legs would trip you over and make you fall on your murder weapon before you even find a victim.” He bit out. Then, with a suddenly brightened expression, he looked at his taller companion. “Oh! I could totally bring some of the case files I made for some unsolved shit! We could go over them and try figuring them out! It can be a fun little, uh- a fun little hangout between two buddies!” _

_ “That’s your idea of fun?” Shane laughed.  _

_ “You said no to ghost hunting...” _

_ “Fine!” Shane saw how Ryan was beginning to sound disappointed, and coupled by the crestfallen look on his face, he decided to just agree with whatever he wanted to make him happy again. “I just want you to know that this is the reason I’m your only friend.” _

_ Ryan looked at him incredulously. “You’re not my only friend.” _

_ “Yes, I am.” _

_ “No-” _

It was no wonder that one night, after a few wonderful moments spent with Ryan Bergara, he came to the realization that he was in love.

“Fuck,” he said to himself under his blanket. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

It was awfully disconcerting to fully come to terms that he had been falling very hard for a very long time. Had it begun when he first crossed the threshold of the bakery and saw his boyish grin and wheezing laughter? Or had it started when he shoved ten of Shane’s chocolate chip cookies in his mouth just to prove that he could? Shane never believed himself to be a simple man, but he could admit that maybe he fell in love partly because of Ryan’s wonderful baking. Maybe his mother was more than right when he said that the quickest way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.

Shane thought about what it would feel like to wake up next to him every morning. Maybe Ryan would make breakfast and Shane would do the dishes? Shane figured that he’d be able to kiss the top of his head very easily. Ryan, he felt, seemed like he’d be the type to ask for cuddles or hug him out of the blue. These little imaginative instances of domestic bliss had Shane blushing to himself during the wee hours of the morning.

Well, maybe not just the wholesome aspects of it.

Shane wondered with a perverted curiosity if Ryan would be a little more than rough with him in bed. Late at night, when he was alone in bed, he’d imagine what it would feel like to have Ryan with him as he held his heavy member in his hand. He was  _ desperate _ to know what those arms could do to him. Would he be gentle and passionate? Or would he want to fuck and be fucked all the same? Would he be more than eager to wrap his pretty lips around Shane’s cock? Or, rather, would he have Shane on his hands and knees while begging for release? 

Excitedly, Shane realized that maybe some parts of it would hurt. A bite too deep or a hand digging too hard was enough to get his member twitching to life. At this point, he’d be stroking himself slowly. Shane would tease himself with the thought of his friend. He wouldn’t mind a couple of slaps or even words that stung. It was all fine as long as it was Ryan. He could make him cry or he could make him bruise all over and Shane would still be glad to thank him for it all.

With less shame than he’d care to admit, Shane has come to terms with the fact that he craved anything that Ryan Bergara was willing to give him. He could take him whenever and however he wanted. Shane could feel himself getting closer to his climax from the image of having Ryan sighing on top of him and releasing his load all over Shane’s body. He couldn’t properly explain the extent of how he craved Ryan. All his mind could register was the overwhelming need of having Ryan’s cock buried in his ass and moving so fast that he’d forget his own name.

It wasn’t the pain he was looking forward to, per se. It was just that Shane was sure that with every fiber of his being that Ryan would be there to kiss all the reds and blues away. He’d soak Shane’s body in loving caresses and feather light touches until Shane was trembling with warmth. Ryan Bergara was sunshine reflecting off of honey on a spoon. He’s not meant to hurt, he’s meant to breathe golden starlight into the cracks of Shane’s soul. That was what usually had him writhing in bed, finally able to spoil his sheets with a needy moan.

He wanted him. 

He craved him

He loved him.

He was in love with Ryan Bergara.

What the  _ hell _ was he supposed to do about it?

The answer came the very next morning when his mother called after enjoying her eight weeks at sea. His parents’ cruise had come to an end and they were on their way back to Illinois. Shane was dejectedly sipping coffee, wanting more than ever to be at the bakery for breakfast, when his phone rang.

_ “Baby!” _ His mother’s voice was heard, too chipper for the early day.

“Hey, mom.” Shane yawned. “How’d the trip go?”

_ “Absolutely fantastic, love. Your father and I feel like your lovebirds all over again. Sorry we couldn’t call that often. The signal wasn’t very good and you’re always so busy recently...”  _ There was an unasked 'why' hidden beneath her words.

“It’s alright. Uh, mom?”

_ “Yes, baby?” _

“Do you know Linda’s kid? His name’s Ryan.”

_ “Oh- yes! She’s mentioned him a few times. He’s a few years younger than you, I think. Why do you ask?”  _

“He’s been the one teaching at the baking class you made me attend since Linda’s busy. We’ve been spending a lot of time together and I think… I think I’m in love with him.”

_ “Y-you are?! Mark! Mark! Our baby boy’s in love! Mark-”  _

Shane rolled his eyes and waited for his mother. “Mom, I’m still here.”

_ “Sorry, honey!”  _ She laughed. _ “Is he nice? Is he handsome? Oh, do you think his baking is as good as Linda’s?” _

“He’s nice enough to put up with me, he’s really handsome, and… and I think I started liking him  _ because _ he bakes so well.” 

_ “Aww!”  _ His mother cooed. _ “That’s so adorable, baby. Does he know?” _

Shane cringed at the question. “No.”

_ “Well,”  _ she replied, _ “How do you plan on telling him?” _

“I don’t know.” Shane stuttered. “We’re not dating or anything. We’re just friends. I’d ruin the thing we’ve got going on right now if I become too intense this early on.”

_ “Honey, and I say this with as much love as possible, you are as stupid as your father was when he was your age.” _

“Hey!” Shane swore he could hear his dad say the same thing from the other end of the line.

_ “I’m serious, darling. He waited until I was engaged to another man before he told me he loved me. The thing is, I already told him I loved him before I even met my supposed husband! The audacity of some men-” _

“Well, that’s different. I don’t think Ryan’s getting married anytime soon.”

Sherry sighed.  _ “Shane, don’t you want to be more than just friends?” _

“Yeah, of course I do.” Shane clenched his coffee mug a little tighter than necessary. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

_ “Then you stay friends, obviously. You can’t haul a man into a relationship.” _

“It’s going to be awkward.” Okay, maybe Shane felt a little dumb saying that.

_ “So,” _ his mother said slowly, _ “You’re willing to throw away your friendship because it will be… awkward?” _

“Well, not if you put it like that.”

_ “Shane Alexander Madej, you are an idiot.” _ His mother scoffed.  _ ”I thought I raised smart children. What happened to you?” _

“Mom!”

_ “Sorry, honey, but it’s true! If you tell him and he likes you back, then you can be a Walmart romance novel like the rest of us. Alternatively, if he doesn’t, then you guys will grow together as friends. Both are equally amazing, Shane.” _

“I-” Shane stopped. Maybe it was the coffee talking, but his mother was sounding reasonable. “-You know what? Alright. I’ll do it. Thanks, mom. You’re the best.” He felt a new sense of purpose running through him as he brainstormed his next move.

_ “I know, sweetie. Anyway, your father and I have to get back on the road. Update me. Love you!” _

“Love you more,” Shane grumbled before his mother hung up.

The rest of the day went by so quickly that Shane wasn’t even sure if it was real. After the call, he left his apartment and made his way to the bakery. 

He swore Ryan looked more attractive that morning. He was wearing a dark blue turtleneck that hugged his figure tightly. His hair was messy and ruffled, like an adorable bunny that was barely awake. He greeted Shane with the same mischievous smile he always did and more or less forced him to try out some new baked creation he made the night before. He almost decided then and there to get on his knees and confess the feelings that only him, God, and his mother knew about.

He didn’t, though, because he was a coward. He wanted one last good memory of their mornings together before it all potentially might go to shit. 

When he got to Buzzfeed, everyone noticed how antsy he was being. He could barely focus on the massive piles of paperwork on his desk. His mind was definitely elsewhere, or more accurately at a bakery that was a thirty minute drive from his apartment. His coworkers thought he was sick or maybe even in trouble, but he waved them off. It wasn’t anything to worry about. 

He said that, but why did his heart feel like it was leaping out of his throat? Just thinking about his name would send him blushing like a schoolgirl. He had half the mind to pick up a stick and wave it angrily at the sky just for the off chance that some deity would make the day go by faster.

At the end of his initial turmoil, he resigned himself to simply go about his routine like normal. He didn’t get any progress done, of course, but he was proud of himself for managing to look productive. 

His thoughts circled around Ryan Bergara and his toothy grin. He knew that today was the day where he’d pour his heart out. It wasn’t going to be pretty, but he knew it needed to be done. 

When the workday was  _ finally _ over, Shane drove his way to the Blissful Bergara Bakeshop. His palms were sweaty from anticipation and he was a little more irritated than usual with the LA traffic. He couldn’t help the feeling that everything was going to be over soon, like a finale without the fanfare. He wasn’t sure if the ending was going to be in his favor, but it wasn’t coming any slower. He wanted to see it finished by his own hands soon or else he felt like he would sink deeper into the listlessness of his thoughts.

His legs were wobbly when he finally reached the door of the bakery. It was the same as usual. The afternoon sun touched the window panes lightly. Various aromas were dancing around the air. Mixed colors and sounds floated inside like a dream. Nothing was different from the numerous times Shane’s stepped foot in there. And yet, it still felt like it was a universe away.

Perhaps the bakery never changed, but Shane did.

“Kelsey,” he said, smiling at the cashier he’d come to be fond of. 

She looked up from her mobile game and grinned back up at him. Removing a pink lollipop from her mouth, she waved. “Hiya! You’re still early. Back for your baking class?”

“You betcha,” he said. “Is Ryan here yet?” He knew the answer.

“Yup.” She slipped the candy back between her lips. “Say… you look nervous. You alright?” Kelsey furrowed her eyebrows.

Shane laughed. “I’m an open book, huh? Everyone keeps asking me that today. I’m nervous, I guess.” He finished with a shrug.

“Nervous- oh!” She gasped. She looked at him, widening her eyes with a dawning sense of realization. “I knew it! You’re going to ask Ryan out!”

Shane raised his arms in defense, fighting off the warmth invading his body. “Now where did you get that idea?”

“Please,” she scoffed, “You guys keep flirting whenever you’re around. It makes me feel so single. Like, keep it chill for all the commoners like us.” With a more serious look, she said, “I’m glad, though. You guys look so happy together.”

“Thank you,” Shane said quietly. “I’ll see you later, Kelsey. Ryan’s in there and probably waiting for me to carry the sacks of flour for him.”

She winked as she watched him move towards the door. “Don’t get too freaky in there.”

Shane laughed. “Not unless he wants to!”

He grasped the doorknob and let himself inside with the confidence of a man who’s lived there all his life. Nothing was different, really. It was the same spacious workshop that was since used as a reason for Shane to regularly see the man who had sunlight between his fingertips. He heard some rattling in the back and knew immediately where his adorable baker was at.

Lo and behold, there he was. He was dividing the ingredients for today’s lesson about stacked applesauce cakes. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t even notice Shane coming up from behind him.

“Ryan!” Shane poked his side, his grin widening at how easily his friend was startled.

“What the fuck, dude?!” Ryan gasped after jumping in the air. “Couldn’t you greet me like a normal person?”

“Not my fault you’re scared of everything.” Shane childishly stuck out his tongue, laughing when Ryan mimicked his actions. 

“Oh, whatever. Just make yourself useful and put a kilogram of sugar on everyone’s table.” He was about to go back to his original task, but Shane couldn’t allow that. Not when he still had courage.

“Actually, Ry-” he hesitated, “-Do you have a few minutes? There’s something I’d like to tell you.”

The swift change in tone caught Ryan’s attention. He looked again at Shane, a worried frown on his lips. He then noticed the slightly more awkward than usual way Shane carried himself today and the increasingly nervous expression he held. “Of course,” he said gently, “I’m here for you. What’s up?”

“So you know I hate baking, right? It’s awful.”

“Ouch, but yeah.”

“It’s still not great, really. I’m not that good at it and the only times I am are when you help me or when I’m on my sixth try.”

“Your point?”

Shane knew he was rambling. He was drifting himself towards different directions because he was scared of where he’d go. He knew that he couldn’t keep this up forever, though. He saw that Ryan was getting impatient. It was time to settle this, for both their sanity.

“You gotta wonder why I still keep coming here when I don’t even like baking, Ry.” He wrung his hands together and tried his hardest to maintain eye contact. His deep onyx orbs were twisted with nerves clashed with Ryan’s honey melted ones.

Ryan pursed his lips. “I just assumed you needed to finish the course your mom paid for.”

“No,” Shane said softly. “It’s not that. I don’t want your baking secrets for if I open my own bakery, either.”

“Then why…?” Ryan worried at his lip.

“Ryan,” was Shane’s gentle reply, “I like you. I like you a lot.”

“R-really?” He was scanning Shane for any hint of a lie. He couldn’t find any.

“You don’t have to like me back,” he said, “I just wanted you to know.”

Ryan moved to step a little closer to Shane. “Why?” He asked breathlessly.

“Dude!” Shane had to laugh. “You’re like the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met in my life. You’re so- you’re so strange and weird, but somehow you make it work? You say the weirdest shit and even your interests are weird. I mean, come on. Mothman? Really?”

Ryan glared. “It’s better than being into putting butterflies in frames. That’s serial killer shit.”

“Sure, Ry.” Shane laughed. With a shake of his head, he allowed himself one more look at his little baker. It was always fun to see him all flustered. With a more serious look, he continued. “You know,” he said, “I don’t mind that you’re into those sorts of things, honestly.”

Ryan tilted his head to the side. “Why not?”

“It’s just-” he stuttered, “-You’re sunlight, you know? It’s like you make everything warm and beautiful. If even you can like all the weird stuff, then maybe… then maybe liking  _ me _ wouldn’t be too far off.”

“Shane...”

“I mean, there’s still no pressure, though! Being friends with you is already more than enough. I just thought you should know that I am so hopelessly in love with you that I’d really be willing to go to haunted places for dates. I’m serious! I can’t-”

“Shane-”

“-Help but like you. You’re super attractive, you’re funny, and you like popcorn. You even bake so well that I almost held you hostage the first time you let me taste a cream puff you made. Why the hell would you be with a boring white guy like me? You’re-”

“Shane!”

“-So passionate about your interests, too. There’s no stopping you! You don’t have a limit for the things you love. I can listen to you ramble on and on about  _ sports _ , of all things. Do you know how much I don’t care about sports? There’s something about the way you talk and the way your eyes light up that-”

He was promptly shut up two firm hands gently holding the sides of his neck. Ryan was grinning differently now. It was more tender, more radiant than any of the other smiles Shane had seen before.

“As much as I like the sound of your voice, would you shut up for a second and let me speak?”

Shane swallowed and nodded his head obediently.

“Shane,” he began, “Why are you acting like I’ve rejected you already?”

The feeling of Ryan’s warm hands around his neck was too much even for him. The way they curved around his skin and the way they put the gentlest sort of pressure had Shane unable to think coherently. “Huh?” He blinked dumbly.

“I thought that big ‘ol head of yours would at least be carrying a moderately sized brain, doofus.” He snickered, pulling Shane a little closer to him. Their bodies were almost touching and Shane could feel the heat radiating off of Ryan in waves.

Despite the proximity, Shane had to glare at him. “Just be happy that I let you bully me for free when I can charge you for it.”

“I like you, too.” He smiled in the way that always managed to get Shane weak to his knees. “I like you a lot, actually. You should stop selling yourself short, you know? You’re like the best guy I’ve ever met.”

Without wasting a second, Ryan leaned upwards and captured Shane in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and his movements were tender. He let his arms move further behind Shane’s neck, pulling him even closer to him. 

Shane couldn’t stifle the gasp that built up in his throat. Ryan, ever the opportunist, took that as permission to slip his tongue between Shane’s teeth. He tasted every corner of him and Shane was happy to oblige. It was a bit messy. They were still trying to find a pace they were comfortable with, but it was still amazing in every sense of the word.

They continued like that for a bit longer. Time didn’t exist at that point. The world was still and it was only the two of them. Their heavy breathing and muffled sighs were all that remained in the universe.

Carefully, Shane pressed his body flush against Ryan’s. He could feel the faint heartbeat beneath his chest along with the sweat that was slowly rising from his skin. The thing that stood out most to Shane, however, was the hardness that was proudly pressing against his thigh. He actually felt it twitch against him and it took all of his willpower to stop himself from moaning like a teenager.

“Shane,” Ryan gasped.

“What?” He barely managed to choke that out as he was busy nibbling on Ryan’s lower lip.

Ryan pulled away from their heated kiss and moved towards Shane’s ear. A shiver crawled up Shane’s spine as he felt his breath tickling his skin. He buried his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck, tasting and breathing him in as much as he could.

“Do you want to do this somewhere else?” He heard the whisper as he felt Ryan’s hands roaming around the front of his body with need.

He had to laugh. “Well, aren’t you bold? Don’t you have a class to teach?”

“Well,” he teasingly bit the lobe of Shane’s ear, making him whimper. “I think my very own teacher’s pet arrived here early enough to give us some time, don’t you think? We can have as much fun as we want, baby.”

Shane didn’t need to be told twice. With only a little regret, he pulled himself away from Ryan. “Your place or mine?” He grasped Ryan’s smaller hand within his as he asked.

“Mine’s closer.” He pulled at him and then the two were off.

Ryan’s apartment  _ was _ closer. It was a couple blocks away, but they moved towards it like they were two bats escaping hell. The complex was only a few stories high, considerably spacious despite being within LA. There was a small patch for gardening and a basketball hoop over the garage that Shane was pretty sure existed only because of one certain tennant.

Ryan dragged him up the stairs, almost frantic. He kept throwing Shane these looks and giggling afterwards. Shane, of course, had no other choice but to do the same. They passed a few windows before finally managing to reach Ryan’s apartment.

The interior was what he expected from Ryan. It was pretty spacious with its large windows and airy atmosphere. There were pictures all over the place with him, his college buddies, family, and other milestones in his life. It was messy, as though it were completely unprepared for the company. Shane had to roll his eyes at the sheer number of basketball paraphernalia and various brands of sneakers neatly tucked in various spots.

He didn’t get enough time to ogle more because Ryan was once again on his person, more frantic this time. 

“Bed or sofa?” Ryan asked breathily.

Shane wasn’t in the mood to think. “I don’t care,” he said and captured Ryan’s lips again.

“Bed it is.”

Ryan grabbed the collar of Shane’s shirt and kissed him harder before turning around and practically sprinting to his room, leaving Shane to follow him from behind. When he saw Ryan removing his own shirt, grasping the neckline and tugging it off, Shane felt his pants getting impossibly tighter than before. He could be undone just by that image alone. It took all the strength he had to calmly walk into the bedroom with his dignity intact.

“Sit,” he heard Ryan say as he pointed to his bed.

Shane did so quickly, eyeing him with curiosity. He was still standing up, just watching him. “Aren’t you going to join me?” He craved the close contact they shared seconds ago.

Before he could think of anything else, Ryan sat on his lap. His body was faced towards Shane’s and his own legs were encasing Shane’s torso. His weight was deliciously heavy on top of him and Shane couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Ryan began feverishly kissing his jaw.

“Do you like that?” Ryan mumbled against Shane’s skin.

Shane sighed, relishing in the pleasured tremors that raced through his body. “God, yes.” He felt rewarded by the playful nips Ryan began indulging himself in. It didn’t hurt, but the feeling of having his flesh between his teeth further quickened Shane’s pulse.

Noticing Shane’s pleasure, Ryan stopped what he was doing and smirked at him. “I think we should slow down a little, big guy.”

Shane could have wept at those words. “Ryan, you fucking suck.”

“Baby, you don’t even know the beginning of it.”

To Shane’s surprise and pleasure, Ryan threw his head back and began rubbing their crotches together. They were both still wearing their pants, making the friction less apparent. Ryan, however, was wantonly mewling on top of Shane as he slowly moved his lower body against his.

Ryan was stunning this way. His face was twisted with lustful delight and his member was painfully throbbing against the confines of his pants. The sounds coming from his mouth were so full of desire that Shane knew that he had to create his own symphony of it.

Shane smiled and began slowly licking Ryan’s bare chest. He worshipped the scent of sex and sweat that was permeating off of his little baker. He moved his hot tongue along the skin, reveling in the wet trail he left behind. He placed little patterns on his pectoral muscles before languidly swirling his tongue on Ryan’s left nipple.

When he felt Ryan gasp and buck with pleasure, he knew that he had found his sweet spot. He lapped his wet tongue along the little nub, gently coaxing it into full hardness. Once he felt accomplished, he allowed himself to gently place it between his teeth. He bit it softly, noting the soft whimpers escaping Ryan’s throat. Feeling a little more devious, he bit and twisted and pulled at his nipple. When he saw Ryan sneakily try to reach for the other one, Shane swatted his hand away and used his thumb to rub the neglected nipple in circles.

Ryan was now moving his hips much more frantically than before, rubbing their throbbing members together as desperately as he could.

“Fuck,” Shane breathed against Ryan’s body, “You feel so good, baby.”

Ryan tilted his head to the side, allowing his eyelids to flutter up a little to see Shane. “You thought about this before?” He asked innocently.

“All the fucking time,” he panted.

Ryan curled his fingers around Shane’s hair, pressing him harder against his chest. “What kind of things did you think about us doing?”

With a shaky groan, Shane stopped his ministrations the same time Ryan stopped grinding against him. Shane nestled his head against Ryan’s tits contentedly. “I just want you to fuck me,” he said, “Long and hard until I can’t even count anymore. I want-” he fought off a blush, “-To have to beg for it. Make me beg for it, Ryan. I want you to destroy me.” He all but pleaded.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Can you handle it?”

“As long as it’s you.”

Shane saw him lick his lips. “Tell me if it becomes too much, okay?”

“It won’t be.”

“Promise me, Shane.”

“Alright, alright. I promise.”

“Shit,” he heard Ryan say, “You’re so fucking perfect, baby.” Ryan removed himself slowly, regretfully, from Shane’s lap. Shane almost pouted from the loss of contact, but immediately shut himself up when he saw Ryan unbuckling the metal of his belt before finally throwing it somewhere to the side. He pulled down his pants hastily to reveal his grey boxer shorts. They were tight and hugged his thick thighs like it was a lifeline. Shane swallowed hard at the bulge that was now even more prominently noticeable against the thin fabric.

Shane made a move to get rid of his shirt, but Ryan stopped him with a shake of his head. “Leave your clothes on for now,” he said. 

“But, Ryan...”

“Get on your knees, baby. I want you to look like a little bitch.”

“R-Ryan!” He was blushing even harder now. Like an obedient lamb, he found himself sinking down to the floor. He was barely a foot away from Ryan’s member. He didn’t know what else to do so he opted instead to look up. That seemed to be the right choice. Ryan smiled at him gently, allowing his finger to lovingly draw random patterns along Shane’s cheek.

“What do you want to do, Shane?” He hummed, letting his fingertips feel the texture of Shane’s dark hair.

Shane swallowed thickly. “I want to taste you, Ryan. Please.”

“Please?” He raised an eyebrow. “Well, aren’t we good today. Lucky for you, I reward good behavior. Do you want to lick me, baby?”

“Yes,” he said quickly. Shane was already ready to pull down the waistband of Ryan’s boxers. He was stopped, however, by a strong grasp and a disappointed tut.

“Through the clothes, Shane.” He breathed ruggedly.

Shane blinked, unfamiliar with the instructions, but chose to do his best anyway. He leaned forward, unable to curb his excitement. He timidly brought out his tongue and let it move against the hardness of Ryan’s swollen cock. He could feel the heat of his sex proudly jutting against his mouth. His motions were slow, making sure Ryan felt every second of his presence. Ryan was softly swearing from above as he placed his hand at the back of Shane’s head.

He tried making Shane go faster, but he wouldn’t budge. He kept his pace until the wetness left by his tongue created a patch of saliva that proudly contrasted on his boxers. Shane grinned when he felt the hand on his head clench with agitation.

Without warning, Ryan pried Shane away and pulled down his boxers in one swift movement. Shane stared at the erection with wide eyes. It was thick and hard. There was precum slowly oozing at the top and Shane wanted to taste every inch of it. He tried to reach for it, but was stopped by a gentle touch on his forehead.

“Have you ever done this before?” Ryan asked in a kind voice.

Embarrassed, Shane shook his head. “No,” he said quietly.

“That’s okay, baby.” He murmured. “You’re perfect. Go slow, yeah? Don’t forget to use your hands.”

Shane nodded and leaned forward. He slowly let himself taste the tip of Ryan’s cock, happily noting the pleasured sigh he heard above. It tasted strange, but that made him all the more curious. With determination, he placed his lips along the top half of the shaft and began moving his head up and down. He tried not to let his teeth graze the skin and made his tongue swirl around it as quickly as he could.

He brought his hand up and began pumping it along with his head. He played with Ryan’s balls, kneading it with his fingers, and applying the right amount of pressure to prolong the sweet sounds Ryan was making.

“Shane,” Ryan gasped, “I- fuck, stop it just a second.”

He hummed and did as he was told. He lowered his arms and waited to see what Ryan would do next.

“Shane,” he licked his lips. “I want you to keep still, okay? Don’t stop looking into my eyes. I wanna see what faces you’ll make when I fuck your little mouth. Open wide, baby. Open wide for me.”

It was like he said the magic words and Shane automatically obliged. He barely parted his lips when suddenly the whole length of Ryan’s cock was moving in and out of his throat. He tried his best to stop gagging from the choking sensation, but felt his body traitorously convulse. He felt wetness forming in his eyes, but that didn’t mean he stopped looking at Ryan.

“Breathe through your nose, Shane.” Ryan wiped away a stray tear from Shane’s face with his thumb. “I’ll go slower, baby. Just relax, okay? It’ll be alright.”

Shane trusted Ryan. Therefore, he simply opened his mouth wider for easier access so that Ryan could continue doing whatever he wanted. His pace wasn’t as quick as before, but Shane still felt his body trying to reject the unfamiliar object trying to disrupt his airflow.

After what felt like an eternity, Ryan stopped moving. He pulled himself out and patted Shane’s head with a happy smile. He didn’t come, but he seemed close with the slightly frantic way he moved.

“On the bed,” Ryan said firmly. “Get rid of your clothes. I want to see all of you, baby.”

Shane did so under Ryan’s watchful gaze. He started with his shirt, tugging it off of his body like it burned him. After throwing it to the side, he focused his attention on his pants. His hands were sweaty and his mind was racing, but he managed to pull them down just as quickly along with his boxers. He kicked them away to some corner and finally managed to look at Ryan.

Ryan, however, was focused on Shane’s erection. It stood  _ very _ tall and proud. Ryan licked his lips and Shane felt an embarrassed blush appearing on his cheeks. Gingerly, he placed himself on the bed and lied down. He jumped when he felt another weight just a little below his body.

“Shane,” Ryan breathed, “You’re fucking huge.” He was still looking at Shane like a piece of meat, ready to be devoured.

“Shut up,” he replied, unable to meet his eyes. “J-jealous?”

Ryan snorted. “Hardly,” he said. “How can I be when I’m gunna fuck myself wild with it?” He winked. “Not today, though. Today you’re going to feel every inch of me inside of you. You want that?”

“Shit, Ry-” Shane moaned, “Oof course, I fucking do.”

Shane’s breath hitched when he suddenly felt Ryan’s hand lightly hold his. They looked at each other, taking a short break from their fit of passion.

“Hey, Shane?” Ryan tightened his grip.

The man in question mimicked the motion. “Yeah?”

“I’ve got condoms,” Ryan said. “I promise I’m clean. I trust you, but I want to make sure you’re comfortable. I’m good either way. No pressure, okay? I don’t want this to be scary for you, baby.”

Shane’s voice got caught in his throat. “It’s fine,” he managed to voice. “You… you have lube, though. Right?”

Ryan chuckled and softly kissed Shane’s hand. Shane felt his warm lips graze the tender flesh of his knuckles. It was sweet and quick, barely even there. And yet, Shane felt it all.

“Of course, baby.”

He saw Ryan grab a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He squirted a considerable amount into his hand before he lathered his throbbing cock with it. Shane watched him greedily, his own sex twitching with desperation.

When Ryan was satisfied, he hopped back on to his bed and placed himself between Shane’s legs. He parted his knees to the side, using his fingers to probe the entrance of Shane’s hole. Before he could say anything, Ryan slipped a finger and began moving it at a slow pace. Shane writhed, uncomfortable with the new sensation but loving it all the same. When Ryan was satisfied, he added another finger. Out of nowhere, Ryan touched him somewhere that elicited an involuntary groan from Shane.

“Ryan!” Shane almost wept at the pleasure of it.

Ryan laughed. He leaned in and lazily kissed the corner of Shane’s mouth. He continued fingering Shane, quickening his pace until he decided to put a third finger. He used his other hand to guide Shane into giving himself a handjob. He wrapped his fingers around Shane’s and began pumping up and down, using the same pace he’s been using with his asshole.

Shane was a moaning mess, his voice rasping out a variety of swears along with Ryan’s name. Suddenly, all movements stopped. Shane raised his head to complain, but promptly shut himself up when he felt the tip of Ryan’s cock touching his hole.

“You ready, Shane?” Ryan licked his lips.

Shane swallowed. “Y-eah. I am.”

Ryan wasted no time. He plunged himself, completely and fully, into Shane. He sighed happily, marvelling at the heat and tightness that came with it. He stood still, letting Shane adjust before doing anything else.

“Ryan… oh, fuck.” Shane slurred the words when he felt him easily slip through his entrance.

He was surprised when Ryan leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly. Slowly, he began moving his hips. “You feel so fucking good, Shane.” With every syllable, he moved his cock in and out. “Your body’s so dirty, baby. You want more, huh? Do you want more?”

“Faster,” he said. He tried to move his hips to make Ryan move at the pace he wanted. Ryan didn’t budge.

“Even whores need to learn manners, baby.” He raised an eyebrow. He emphasized his statement by doing one agonizingly slow thrust before pulling out completely.

“Please,” he mewled. “Fuck me harder. I need you to make it hurt.”

Ryan tutted. “My little masochist is pretty demanding,” he said. “Just be glad you’re cute.”

Before Shane could even think of an answer, Ryan was already moving. He could barely gasp as Ryan’s cock penetrated him at fast intervals even he couldn’t keep up with. With every thrust, Shane felt him hit the sweet spot that kept turning him into a weak mess. There was nothing else in the world except for their labored breathing and the sounds made from the contact of their skin.

The two of them were sweating. Shane was overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all. What remained of the universe was Ryan and the glorious way he worshipped his body. His head was empty and he could barely even get a word out before Ryan would silence him with a hard thrust. He felt full, as if Ryan had completed a part of him he never thought he’d lost.

After a few minutes, he felt Ryan twitch inside him. The pace quickened even more. Ryan lifted Shane’s left leg, trying to get himself deeper as he adjusted the angle. Shane twisted himself a little to the side, wanting to give Ryan as much pleasure as he could give. His own arousal was mounting. He could feel it build up like a volcano ready to burst at any moment.

“Shane,” he moaned. “I’m so- fuck, you’re so amazing. I’m so close, baby.”

“I want your cum on me,” Shane managed to say. “I want to feel it on my skin, Ry. Please?”

“Shit,” he swore. “Are you sure?” The beads of sweat were rolling down his head like rain.

Shane nodded and felt himself shudder when Ryan went even faster. It didn’t feel possible, but Ryan was coming and Shane wanted to come with him. His head was swimming and his body was trembling. Pleasure was making itself known in waves and he felt like he was so close to losing it all. 

Finally, he felt Ryan slow down before he removed his swollen cock from Shane’s ass. He wrapped his fingers along his members, giving himself a few last thrusts before coming all over Shane’s chest. 

_ “Shane!” _ He choked out as he finished. Ryan shuddered, breathing heavily as he felt the last remnants of his arousal leak out of him.

With a muffled cry, Shane came just a little after him. His body trembled and he moaned Ryan’s name like a mantra. The warmth left behind from Ryan’s cum sent him over the edge. His cock twitched and released its load. Shane’s body was covered in both of their sex. With a contented sigh, he licked off some of the Ryan’s cum that managed to reach the corner of his mouth.

He felt Ryan collapse next to him, exhausted from it all. Shane looked at him, a steady red on his cheeks.

“You’re a fucking gift, Shane.” Ryan managed to laugh. His wet hair was sticking to his forehead, as if he’d just come from a game or a shower. His face was a satisfied rose color and his breathing was slow. “You’re amazing.” Tenderly, he moved and kissed Shane’s temple. Shane leaned into it, a happy smile on his face.

“Would you be able to say the same about my baking, Ry?” He teased. Ryan was now snuggling closer to him, looping his arm around Shane’s torso and burrowing himself further into his arms. He placed his head on the crook of Shane’s neck and breathed in deeply.

At the sound of his words, though, he snorted. “Your baking fucking sucks, dude.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Sasquatches don’t feel pain.”

Shane hummed, kissing the top of Ryan’s head. He felt a pleasant sort of heat kissing his skin. It was like a chorus of summer delights were steadily dripping into his soul.

He pulled Ryan closer to him. Both their eyes were closed and their heartbeats were calm. “You’re warm,” he whispered. “Like sunlight.”

“Hmm?” Ryan yawned.

“Nothing,” he said, breathing in the warmth until the cold faded away.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Anyway maybe follow me on tumblr? i'm working on a shyan mafia au so there's something to talk about!! @ladyslytherin07


End file.
